


No More Words

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chains, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Elias forbid Jon to visit him in prison. But Jon gets angry, and Elias can no longer deny him.





	No More Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).



Elias can't foresee the future. He can watch Jon coming to the prison for him. He can feel his anger and frustration. But he doesn’t know what will happen.

He can guess, though, that Jon will have his way. Elias gave strict instructions about not letting him in. Normally, that would have been enough - and he wouldn’t have minded Jon trying to pay him a friendly visit - but right now, he thinks Jon can pass through. The guards are mostly human, with a few weak hunters. Maybe they can make him bleed, if they really try, if Elias' Archivist is too aggressive in wielding his hard truths and blackmail threats.

Elias doesn't want Jon to be hurt. Especially here and now, when it's not even necessary for his progress. But he's worried about it being too easy. He wishes he had more competent guards. He feels very underestimated right now. 

It seems that Jon is using honey instead this time, reminding the guards how much they dislike Elias, and how he doesn't deserve such special treatment. Elias is almost surprised. He expected some raw strength, but no subtlety; not yet.

And then a guard brings Elias to the visiting rooms, chains his hands together though the big ring in the center of the table, and there's nothing left to do but wait and see.

Two things Elias, fortunately, enjoys.

"Hello, Jon," he says, smiling.

Jon is not smiling at all as he stalks toward Elias. Elias wants to know what Jon will do, but the thoughts are so muddled in Jon's head that he doesn't know himself. Elias keeps talking.

"I understand you have many questions..."

"I don't have any questions for you," Jon answers in a hoarse voice. "There is nothing I'm interested in hearing from you."

It's so surprisingly out of character that Elias is speechless for a few seconds, and that's enough time for Jon to go around the table and stand beside him, where Elias can't... well, he _can_ actually see him without spinning his head like an owl, but he didn't miss him for so long just to be unable to watch his Archivist's face with his own physical eyes.

He tries to stand up, to turn around, as much as the chains will let him; they are clanking. "Jon, I'm proud of your progress, but let's be reasonable..."

And Jon slaps him, hard.

Elias didn't expect this either, and he almost falls - he was already off balance because of his damn chains - he wonders if Jon _can_ actually hide his thoughts from him, now, or if he's just totally improvising, out of control. Jon grips him by his hair, brings him to his knees.

Elias refrains from moaning.

"You talked to Basira," Jon says. "You talked to Martin. And look at what happened to them. You'll understand why I don't want to _listen_ to you."

Oh, so that's what this is. Such bad faith, from his Archivist. "You know you're different. You're special. And there are so many things I can still teach you. You want to know about the Watcher's Crown, don't you?"

He doesn’t doubt Jon is strong enough to compel him now, so it’s better to get out ahead of it. He half wants him to. And he can still hope Jon doesn’t ask all the important questions.

"Shut up!" Jon shouts. He seems nervous, like he still fears Elias a bit. This is good.

Physically, Elias is very uncomfortable right now. His arms are yanked behind his back by the chains, his balance weak, so even if Jon is not that strong he can keep him down easily. But he can still keep a bit of leverage-

And then Jon _looks_ at Elias. 

Trying to stand is no longer an option; Elias feels so weak, his legs like cotton, his nerves firing at random as his God gazes upon him through Jon. He doesn't know if he'd have the power to stop it, but he can't find the will to try, it's so rapturous... He'd expected better of himself, really.

"You're wonderful," Elias stammers. "You..."

"I said shut up," Jon answers, and his voice is still angry, but _cold_. After the intimacy of what happened between them, Elias would have hoped for more passion. "If you want it so much, you can suck my dick. It'll keep you quiet."

Another shock for Elias, reaching his cock before his brain; he was watching Jon always, but it seems he didn't _know_ him. It's an awkward... order, or offer, but it's still not very like Jon.

"Why..." But Jon is grasping at his hair again, putting his face just against his crotch. The smell is subtly musky under the cleanliness. Elias feels quite humiliated, very much aroused, but most of all frustrated because he can't predict or even understand any of this.

"Don't forget, Elias. _I see you_. You're pathetic. Trying to pass off your lust for me as religious worship, lying even to yourself. You've been ashamed of it, sometimes. Not as much as you should have been. You've been frustrated that it made me less disposable than the previous archivists, even."

All of this is true, but it's painfully biased and incomplete. "Jon," Elias tries again, devotion vibrating in his voice.

"Haven't you heard?" Jon cuts him. "I won't listen to you. If you don't take the offer, I can cut out your tongue instead. I wonder how long it would take to grow back. Enough for me to do my part, for sure. But _you_ were the one wanting it."

This, too, is a warped way of seeing things. It's not because Elias has fantasized about sucking Jon's cock that he wills it now, without control or understanding.

But Jon has all the power here - Elias knows that none of the guards would defend him - and Elias wants to bleed even less.

So he nods, and Jon lowers his trousers and underwear, just enough. Elias feels a pang of indignation when he sees Jon's soft cock. When being forced to fellate, he would like for his assaulter to have the decency to be aroused by the idea. Elias doesn't say this. Jon's threats are still pending. But he _thinks_ it so hard that Jon can't miss it.

He takes Jon's cock fully into his mouth, and starts to suck. He extends his tongue to the balls, gives a bit of a lick before Jon starts to harden.

Now that Elias has made his choice, he takes a bit of time to overlook the ugly situation he's in and to enjoy what he can. It's still - it's still Jon, and even if Elias likes far better when he _wants_ to hear him talk, he could appreciate some physical threats, were they made in a more playful manner.

He concentrates on the way Jon's cock swells in his mouth, how soft it is. He thinks about breaking this so delicate skin, but at this moment Jon's hand twists his hair again, and Elias knows that all he would get would be choking on Jon's blood during the time it heals. Instead he slowly licks the most sensitive parts, then sucks hard. A small smile quirks his wide-open mouth when he actually manages to make Jon twitch.

"Good," Jon says. His voice is almost hesitant, like he’s used up the anger that prevented him from being self-conscious about it. "Now that you can no longer distract me, I will take a look at you."

The idea that what Elias is doing is not distracting - this is thoroughly humiliating, and Elias would protest. But then Jon is _looking_ again, like he alone can, even though there were so many Archivists before him.

He's a God. Elias tried to tame his God, and failed. 

He shudders in pleasure as Jon's gaze penetrates him, and he would try to hide what he is, who he is, if only as training for Jon. He did this for years and years.

"It's too late now," Jon comments on his thoughts. "You're mine."

It's true - it's too late - so Elias shivers and just lets go. He concentrates on how good it feels to suck Jon's cock, how delicious the taste of precome is when he slides his tongue over his slit. Jon will know, for sure, how much Elias loves all this, that it’s not such a terrible punishment. It's possible Jon is a bit annoyed by it. 

But of course, Jon is more than this now. He feels and understands Elias' lust, but he goes further, undressing him so much deeper than the skin. So many secrets, some hidden under thoughts, some Elias never dared to think, but they're still here for infinite power to see. He's disassembled and observed from every angle. He feels like sucking Jon off is grounding him, reminding him he can act and not only be.

Not that it changes a lot, he thinks bitterly, as he needs to fight and give the best he has to draw a moan, even a sigh, from his wonderful, terrifying Archivist.

Jon is breathing faster at this point, but Elias is unsure whether it's because of what he is doing. It's because of him either way, but that's a meager consolation.

Elias is so hard. He wants, he needs release, and the delights of the Eye are just giving him - pleasure without end, without purpose, without relief. His hands are still bound, and as he tries to shift his hips to rub against Jon’s shoe, Jon steps back, just a bit, just enough. Elias could scream in frustration. 

And then it stops. Jon stops looking, and Elias' whole body and mind is mourning for this attention without compare.

"I've had everything of you," Jon says, and he has the good taste to sound breathless, like it took a toll on him too. "You'll never wear the Watcher's Crown, I promise you."

And then, like a second thought, like under Elias' frustration and anger he reads that he hasn't taken _everything_ , he thrusts a few times in Elias' throat, choking him. Elias, still under Jon's thrall, tries to relax, to welcome him.

Jon comes deep into his throat. Elias only minds because he barely tasted him.

As Jon tucks himself into his trousers, Elias remembers he has a voice, that Jon has seized enough of a victory to no longer fear his words.

"You've won." he says hoarsely. "You’re no longer mine and you made me yours, then you discarded me as it is your right. I’ll never wear the Watcher’s Crown. But you will, won’t you?”

Jon doesn’t answer, so perhaps Elias hasn’t fully lost yet.


End file.
